<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl Business by ancallis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188845">Girl Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis'>ancallis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, her boys always have her back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's about what isn't said. Ino comes home after her first solo mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He waited outside the gates of the city with Choji and a couple of Ino’s girl friends. He wasn’t interested in sentimentality, welcoming Ino back from her first solo mission wasn't what he had planned for the day, but Choji would’ve given him the silent treatment for a week if he didn’t come with. So, here he is, waiting. He sees Ino walking back in the distance, or jogging now. Her girl friends scream and yell their excitement, jumping up and down for her. Choji waves, but Shikamaru just scratches his head and yawns. He doesn’t get the excitement. Of course Ino would come back alive, she’s not stupid.</p><p>Ino runs into her friends arms, hugging them with all her might. But, when Sakura asks if she’s okay, Shikamaru hears sobbing. He and Choji immediately walk closer, but Hinata puts her hand up. ‘Girl business’, she mouths. Choji looks at him and shrugs, walking inside the village. Shikamaru knows what girl business means. He’s sure Choji has an idea, but they stay quiet. By speaking, what has happened to Ino will become real. It can’t be real, right? She’s too young for those kinds of missions, right? He puts his hands in his pockets and pretends he doesn’t want to cry too.</p><p>--</p><p>Ino meets up with them later. Her face is slightly puffy, but they pretend to not notice. They don’t ask about the mission, can’t even. Choji wraps her in his famous hugs, and tells her how proud he is of her, how brave she is, and how much he loves her. She sniffs and hugs him back. Shikamaru stands there awkwardly, kicking around a pebble.</p><p>She tells them she’s not hungry, so they go sit on a special hill in the forest. Shikamaru managed to steal a bottle of alcohol from his father, not that Shikaku would even notice. They pass it around, taking swigs from it, wincing every time they swallow. Ino drunkenly swears that she’s cutting all her hair off, and they laugh, and laugh, pushing the reason behind that statement into the back of their head.</p><p>While Shikamaru goes off to smoke a cigarette, Ino follows. He silently passes her one. It always burns inhaling, but the nicotine rush is worth it. He closes his eyes and exhales.</p><p>“Thanks,” she says, blowing out smoke, “for not asking.”</p><p>He takes another drag and shakes his head. “I wouldn’t dare.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's what i wish i had happen to me. more of comfort fic for myself</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>